


Ever Since

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled as soon as Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materialized in front of him within their home.





	Ever Since

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled as soon as Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materialized in front of him within their home. His body trembled for a few moments. His hands formed fists. Charles ceased trembling after Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist. Ever since the Salem townspeople managed to burn a vampire. 

 

THE END


End file.
